kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Tatsumi Mino
Tatsumi Mino (三能たつみ'', Mino Tatsumi'') is a substitute English teacher at the Karasumori High School. He is one of the few humans in Karasumori that also has a hidden power. Appearance Mino has brown hair that extends past his neck in the back with two looped pieces at each side of his face that are shorter in the front. He frequently wears a teacher's uniform: brown shoes, tan jacket with matching pants, red tie, and white dress shirt. Personality While under the influence of an kugutsu bug, he was very seductive, devious, and sinister. He used his seduction on the high school girls, gaining their trust so he can lure them into private areas where he can knock them out and determine whether they're a good source of food. Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 5 When not possessed, he is very kind, conscientious, mildly perverted, devoted to teaching, and goofy. He cares deeply for his three snakes. Plot 'Searching for Preferred Prey' Yoshimori spots Tokine talking to a handsome teacher and grows jealous. He tries to trip the teacher by placing a kekkai in his path, but to Yoshimori's shock, a mysterious force destroys the Kekkai, and the teacher seems to sense Yoshimori's presence. Yoshimori immediately tracks down Hiromu and asks him for any info he has on the teacher. Meanwhile, the teacher runs into a group of high school boys that threaten him. The teacher is identified as Tatsumi Mino. The boys are angry at Mino for getting close to the girls, but he seems unconcerned. The same mysterious force emerges from his body, and Yoshimori senses it at once. Mino is disappointed that he was unable to gain nourishment from humans, and the boys are all shown out cold at his feet. Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 5 At home that night, Yoshimori senses a disturbance and rushes to school with Madarao, meeting Tokine and Hakubi along the way. Tokine already suspects Mino, but Yoshimori mistakes her meaning and thinks she is interested in him romantically, which leaves him greatly distracted. Mino confronts them inside the school, and Yoshimori realizes that Tokine suspected Mino of not be ing a normal human. Mino wields a trio of large snakes, and explains that he was trying to gain nourishment from humans, but they were no good. However, he senses that the Kekkaishi are different, and desires to use them for nourishment. One of Mino's snakes attacks, while another defends him, making it impossible to form a Kekkai around him. Yoshimori damages the attacking snake, and Tokine notes that Mino took some of the damage as well. However, the snake is quickly healed. Tokine suspects the snakes aren't Ayakashi, and Hakubi confirms this, though he still smells an Ayakashi among them. Hakubi spots a Kugutsu bug, a parasite that feeds on and controls Ayakashi. Yoshimori holds the snake in place while Tokine destroys the bug, freeing Mino from its control but also knocking him out. After waking up, Mino is horrified by what he did under the bug's control. Tokine reassures him that it wasn't his fault and asks him to keep their nightly activities a secret. Mino is greatly moved by Tokine's kindness and tries to charm her, much to Yoshimori's disapproval.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 6 'The Transfer Student' Yoshimori and Tokine visit Mino in the counseling room (which he uses as his office) to warn him that because Ayakashi are now using human skin disguises, they can enter the school in broad daylight. Instead of being concerned, Mino shows off his snakes, who have gotten smarter with continued exposure to Karasumori, and can now talk. Later on, Mino is approached in the garden by a new transfer student, who grabs him and demands to know who he is. Mino introduces himself, but the boy insists that he can smell that Mino is no normal human. Mino does not defend himself because he promised the Kekkaishi he would cooperate with them (though Yoshimori assures him that it is fine to use his snakes if his life is threatened). By the time Yoshimori learns of the attack through a bird Shikigami and arrives to help, the boy is gone and Mino is dazed. He manages to describe his attacker, and Yoshimori rushes off to stop him. Powers and Abilities Summoning Snake Trio: Roxanne (ロクサーヌ), Simone (シモーヌ), and Josephine (ジョセフィーヌ): Mino summons and controls three snakes simultaneously. While the kugutsu bug is latched onto Roxanne, Mino's snakes are able to block the formation of Kekkai and destroy smaller ones outright.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 9 According to Mino, Roxanne is for offense, Simone is for defense, and Josephine is the healer.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 8 Continued exposure to Karasumori makes the snakes smarter: they learn to talk, and apparently learn tricks faster.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 21 *Josephine is voiced by Yuka Ichikawa in the Japanese anime. *Simone is voiced by Remika Takahashi in the Japanese anime. *Roxanne is voiced by Ryôtarô Matsui in the Japanese anime. Trivia *Tatsumi loves flowers. He becomes the supervisor for the Garden Club, and maintains a white rose garden on the school grounds. References Navigation Category:Summoners Category:Male Characters Category:Teachers Category:Characters